Stone Fist Annexation Crisis
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Event Information |- ! Factions | } |- ! Outcome | } |- ! Strength | } |- ! Casualties | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Command Centers | } |- ! Major Battles | } |- ! Organizations | } |- ! Time | } |- ! Cost | } |- ! Concurrent | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Stone Fist Annexation Crisis was a conflict between the armed forces of Happy Nation and the Grimshire Socialist Republic. Prelude Baron Hmielwrenske of the GSR's Stone Fist Valley Prefecture was given complete control over the terrritory by the Lord of Grimshire in February of 2014. This resulted in the Baron, who was also a councilor of Happy Nation, to apply for annexation by Happy Nation. After much deliberation by the Happy Nation Council, as well as no response to attempts to contact the Lord of Grimshire, it was deceidied to annes Stone Fist Valley. Operation: Rubicon Operation: Rubicon was, and is, the plan by the Happy Nation Armed Forces for an invasion of the border region of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. It's primary objectives are securing Sunshine Plantation and the fortress city of Stone Fist Valley. Happy Nations 16th Mechanized Infantry Division was deployed to scout the area, and found no resistance at the plantation, and only a small garrison at the city. After a short standoff, the garrison surrendered when advanced elements of the 212th Infantry arrived in the city. At 1400 hours local time May 13th, 2014 Stone Fist Valley was declared secure. The Wall Happy Nation had bantered about the idea of creating a wall along the border with Grimshire to provide security against an invasion. This was ordered into life around the newly annexed territory. The Happy Nation Army Corps of Engineers built the huge wall in record time, with only minor demolition of some natural features. At the same time, a new Provincial Government was established in Stone Fist Valley, and Baron Hmielewrenske was made Governor in the area's first ever election. Meanwhile, the Politburo gathered for an emergency session. Grimshire Strikes Back The Politburo enacted a general mobization order, and the 798th Guards Infantry Division was dispatched to the border wall. The resulting standoff between the two powers was escalated to the breaking point with the arrival of further reinforcements from the Happy City Defense Forces. After two days of tense negotiations, Happy Nation agreed to withdraw, and leave Baron Hmielewrenske to be judged for treason by the Grimshire People's Court. Aftermath Happy Nation withdrew all of it's forces within a week, and the Province of Stone Fist Valley was disolved. Baron Hmielewrenske was arrested by the Grimshire Revolutionary Guards, and brought before Lord Spades. After much negotiation, the Baron was exonerated and allowed to return to his duties. Relations between Happy Nation and Grimshire were strained to the breaking point for some time as a result of the crisis. The wall was almost entirely demolished by the people of Stone Fist Valley as punishement for their "treachery against the state". A monument was commisioned on the site of one of the corners of the wall. This monument was found to be very insulting by some in Happy Nation, although attempts to have it removed have fallen on deaf ears. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Happy World Cold War